metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
Noxus is a Bounty Hunter who first appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. He is a powerful Vhozon hunter. He seeks the ultimate power to be sure that no one of evil intentions possesses it. Profile Noxus is of the Vhozon, a highly esteemed monastic race on the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Noxus' sole reason for trying his hand at Bounty Hunting is to stop crime and protect the universe from losing the balance between good and evil. As did many of the other Bounty Hunters, Noxus received word of an opportunity to receive an extremely powerful weapon from the Alimbic Cluster, which he frantically goes to search for in hopes he can use it to bring peace to the galaxy, or at least stop it from falling into the wrong hands or the unworthy. Noxus was first encountered by Samus Aran on Arcterra, in combat with the Kriken bounty hunter, Trace. Noxus later traveled to the Oubliette to break the Seal Sphere in search of the ultimate power. Upon doing this, he and the other hunters, Kanden, Trace, Weavel, Sylux and Spire were left to battle Gorea. Gorea managed to drain the powers from him and the hunters, but when Samus defeats Gorea causing the Oubliette's destruction, Noxus and the others are believed to have escaped. "Noxus is a member of the Vhozon, a proud and reclusive race. He is determined to get the ultimate power first to prevent it from falling into the hands of lawbreakers or the unworthy." -'''Noxus', Metroid Prime Hunters Instruction Booklet'' "The Vhozon race's fanatical view of morality exceeds that of virtually all other civilized societies, and to enforce their sense of justice they have sent Noxus. To help survive the Vhozon's frozen home planet, Noxus can change into a rapidly spinning top to stay warm, as well as bowl over foes." - Nintendo Power March 2006 http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=640 Logbook entry Battle During the confrontation, Noxus notices Samus and goes straight for her. In the fight, Samus must alternate between battling Trace and Noxus. Samus eventually fights off Noxus, but he will, from time to time run under a frozen ramp for cover and then Trace comes into the conflict firing his Imperialist. After Samus defeats Noxus, Trace flees, only to return later. Multiplayer gameplay Noxus becomes a playable multiplayer hunter after he is defeated on Arcterra. Battle Characteristics Noxus' Affinity Weapon is the Judicator. When using it, his charge shots work differently than those of other hunters in that instead of firing a 3-round scattering burst (at the cost of 5 ammunition), he instead fires a short-range wave dealing 15 damage that can freeze enemies for a short amount of time. A strange glitch occurs with Noxus. When fighting with Noxus and the Judicator, if the player lowers his aim to the floor and his hunter's head facing the opponent (given that they are both on the same level) and the player fires a charged Judicator shot, the short range weapon turns into a long ranged shot. This is known as "Shadow Freezing". Many players see this glitch as cheating and Noxus's popularity in combat had risen because of this. Alternate + Noxus' alternate form is the Vhoscythe, an adaptation of his species with defensive and offensive advantages, in that it can be used to escape, and is generally harder to attack, can fit into small spaces, and, as with all alternate forms, is immune to headshots. Offensive advantages come in the form of the ability to extend a leg appendage and use it as a close-range attack dealing a considerable 42 damage. When in this form, Noxus appears to be a sort of top and handles as such. Compared to other alternate forms, its speed is relatively high when moving straight, but overall steering is poor because it reacts slowly, requiring full attention by the user to prevent an unintended fall or death. The Vhoscythe is unique in that it can continually be on the attack until it reaches its target; once its attack appendage is extended, it can stay out as long as the player holds down the button, or until it comes into contact with a target. When the Vhoscythe attack is used, it takes about half a second before it actually can cause damage; the appendage is busy slowly extending from the body during this time. It takes about an additional second to reach full range, as the appendage still extends outwards. If an enemy is hit, the attack is reset and it will take about another half second before damage can be dealt again. It is disadvantageous in that it is not a rapid attack like that of Spire's Dialanche, which if it can stay on top of the target it can kill an opponent rather quickly. Trivia *Some fans have noticed that Noxus has similarities to another Bounty Hunter, Rundas. They both have a preference for using icy weaponry, and they also have similar appearances, especially in their torso and head shape. * This is the music heard when battling Noxus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5uumUVKzPs * Just like Spire, he has no intentions to use the ultimate power for evil. Brawl trophy "A bounty hunter and member of the elite Vhozon race. He seeks the ultimate power if only to ensure that no one else possesses it. Noxus uses the Judicator, an ice-beam weapon which, in addition to its offensive ice blasts, features a protective field that freezes opponents." DS - Metroid Prime: Hunters Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery File:20051015221615!Noxus.jpg File:20060330134020406.jpg File:Mph wpnoxus 1600.jpg File:MPH Hunters.jpg File:All hunters.jpg File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg File:Mph cover updated.jpg File:20060330134020309.jpg Category:Characters Category:Noxus Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Trophies Category:Extras